As a vibration suppressing mechanism for a fluid controller, Patent Document 1 discloses a fluid controller including a diaphragm which partitions the inside of the fluid controller into a valve chamber and a control chamber, a valve seat and a valve element which are provided in the valve-chamber side with respect to the diaphragm, and a pressure-setting spring provided in the control-chamber side with respect to the diaphragm, wherein a vibration preventing spring for changing an overall spring constant and an overall weight is interposed between the diaphragm and the pressure-setting spring.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Examined Patent Publication No. 04-13586 (FIG. 1)